


Holding Hands

by Bitway



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/M, Fluff, idk how word count works on different sites but, it was 100 on ff.net and im sticking to that, prompt: first contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Holding hands was nothing new, yet completely unfamiliar.





	

Hands slowly, awkwardly reached out. The girl's hands were soft, gentle, almost frail in comparison to the boy's; his were rough, warm, ready to protect.

Their hands had met like this before, it wasn't unusual for the two to find themselves holding hands. But their relationship had changed, making this action now foreign to each. There was a different meaning behind such an action.

Colette had asked, "Is it okay for us to still do this?"

"I don't see why not," Lloyd responded with a shrug.

Pink tinted each of their cheeks, still young and innocent.


End file.
